


Welcome to Paradise

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen wishes to take a break from Paris after *the events of 2x03* and does so under Musketeer protection. But is it a good idea for Aramis and Anne to get so close to each other after what happened last time the Musketeers were protecting the Queen?</p><p>*May contain spoilers for season 2*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why should I trust the Musketeers with my wife and child? You haven’t done anything right recently, quite frankly, Treville, I would fear for their lives.”  
  
Athos and Aramis shared a quick look as they listened to Treville fighting their case.  
  
“They may be the protectors of the royal family but I would rather trust Rochefort with my family.”  
  
Aramis’ blood turned sour and his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. Porthos had to conceal a snort, coughing heavily a few times into his hand. Even d’Artagnan looked away, amused by the words. Athos gently pushed Treville out of the way and stood forward, cutting Louis off as he went to scold him.  
  
“With all _due respect_ , Sire, the Musketeers, specifically myself and my comrades _in this room_ have protected the Queen numerous times and saved her life, on _more than one occasion_ and we have saved an innocent babe from death, thanks to Aramis’ quick thinking. Things have not been going our way recently no, and it is not our fault that the General decided to blow up the gun powder, we were outside, getting ready to storm the building when it happened, we had no play in that. It is not our fault our own General died from a shot that we did not see coming – the shooter was supposed to be dead. No, the Musketeers may not have had the best luck such as yet, but we would lay our lives down in an instant for your wife and your son. Would you rather trust us, or a man who has some issue with following the laws you set in place yourself?”  
  
Everyone was speechless; Treville was staring at Athos, shocked that the man had the audacity so speak at such lengths to the King. Louis himself was shifting on his throne, looking from Athos to Rochefort.  
  
“Very well. If they come back with an illness or even a scratch mark, all four of you will pay the price.”  
  
Athos bowed and turned, his comrades following him. Aramis gently pushed by him.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
It was on a soft breath and nothing more, but it was enough to get a gentle nod from Athos.


	2. Chapter 2

Athos and Porthos rode behind the carriage that Aramis and d’Artagnan was driving, watching around them carefully for any signs of an ambush. The Queen’s departure had been sudden, but silent, and that put the men in good spirits.  
  
“Athos... Was it wise us doing this? I mean with what happened last time-”  
  
“You know nothing of what happened last time.”  
  
Athos’ voice snapped into the conversation quicker than when he ceased the group talking of Milady.  
  
“I know more than you think.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“Aramis was upset. He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong so I just watched. I saw how he’s been with the Royal Baby. How you two kept sharing secretive looks around Anne. It wasn’t that hard to figure out.”  
  
Athos watched Porthos for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the surrounding area.  
  
“Just keep your mouth shut. I do not wish to be hanged, nor do I wish to see Aramis swinging from the gallows.”  
  
Porthos nodded and went silent.  
  
“But do you think this is a good idea?”  
  
“You don’t understand keeping your mouth shut, do you, Porthos?”  
  
“You’re avoiding the question.”  
  
It was Athos’ turn to be silent once more.  
  
“I believe Aramis has self control with which he can use.”  
  
Both men laughed loudly, causing d’Artagnan’s head to pop up over the carriage, shushing them with a worried look. The two men chuckled at each other before continuing down the track, eyes on the surrounding trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, they stopped. After a good half a day’s ride, Aramis slipped down off the carriage and went to open the door, motioning for the Queen to follow Athos into the building. It had, of course, been Athos’ decision to come to La Fère, a safe place for all of them; provided Milady wouldn’t show up.  
  
Athos clicked the door open and stood aside as d’Artagnan and Porthos slipped inside to check around the house. He looked back at the carriage to watch Aramis ever so gently taking the child from the Queen’s arms and he smiled a little before slipping inside to grant them a moment’s privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

Aramis held his son carefully in his arms as he looked down at him. For the first time, he could truly appreciate his son’s beauty. He could appreciate the simple things, like holding him without having to be wary of being caught. Anne was smiling,  moving to rest her hand gently on Aramis’ arm as he rocked the child in his arms.  
  
“He looks so much like you...”  
  
Anne smiled.  
  
“I think he looks rather like you.”  
  
Aramis chuckled.  
  
“That is something neither of us want to happen.”  
  
Anne smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips softly to Aramis’ cheek. He smiled and gently jogged the child in his arms as he started gurgling.   
  
“We should go inside, just incase. After all, my back up is in that house.”  
  
Together, as a family, they slipped inside.  
  
//  
  
Aramis rose an eyebrow as he found Athos, dusting a crib off in a room he’d never seen before.  
  
“A crib?”  
  
“Milady and I discussed children.”  
  
Aramis nodded and moved forward to set his son down on the crisp new sheets that Athos had already placed inside of the wooden structure.  
  
“So what are you planning to do? This isn’t a family holiday, Aramis. This is protecting the Queen and the _King’s_ son.”  
  
“That is my child and we both know it.”  
  
“He will never be your son. Unless you plan to admit to high treason _and_ take the Queen down with you.”  
  
“Just because your family broke apart does not mean that other’s are not entitled to one.”  
  
“That is not what I’m saying-”  
  
“Well it sure seems like it, Athos.”  
  
Athos went silent, anger obvious in his eyes before he turned, walking out the room without a word.  



	5. Chapter 5

Anne had changed into a dress much simpler than the ones she wore in Paris. She smoothed down the front of the dress and let her hair down, allowing the silken waves to fall down her back. A soft sigh left her as she stared out the window. A knock on her door drew her attention.   
  
“Enter.”  
  
Athos stood into the room, bowing to her.  
  
“Please, here, I wish to be any other woman. Treat me as you would anyone.”  
  
Athos nodded and stood up.  
  
“I was just checking that you were settling in alright and to see that you would get some rest. After all, the drive was long.”  
  
“Thank you Athos, but I feel rather well enough to explore. Is Aramis still with my son?”  
  
“I believe he is, Your Maj- Anne.”  
  
Anne noted the tensing of the soldier’s jaw but said nothing, nodding.  
  
“Why did you move to Paris? This place is amazing, so peaceful, calming...”  
  
“It holds a lot of bad memories, Ma’am.”  
  
“I see. And you chose to become a Musketeer because?”  
  
“It wasn’t really a choice on my own part, Ma’am. The Captain took me in from the streets of Paris and as a thank you, I trained with him when he asked. He soon asked me to join and so I did.”  
  
There was a knock on the door and Aramis slid in, licking his lips when he saw Athos.   
  
“He’s asleep in d’Artagnan’s arms.”  
  
“Athos, would you be a darling and excuse us?”  
  
The Lieutenant took a breath and bowed his head, shooting Aramis a glance as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.  



	6. Chapter 6

Anne moved to curl up on Aramis’ chest, fingers roaming over the scars and bruises that littered his pale skin.  
  
“All of these must have hurt.”  
  
“Not really... Well, maybe just a little.”  
  
“Don’t be cheeky.”  
  
A soft giggle escaped from Anne’s lips as moved to gently straddle Aramis’ waist, leaning down to kiss him. The Musketeer kissed back immediately, hands sliding down her back softly before he smiled up at her.  
  
“Hopefully, it’s something our son won’t pick up. That would be a definite give away.”  
  
Anne laughed again, freely this time and Aramis reached up to brush her hair over her shoulder, moving to kiss her again, firmly, lovingly.  
  
“What would I do without you?”  
  
“Stew away in Paris, I suppose.”  
  
“This place is wondrous. Maybe I could convince Louis to allow me... To allow us to the country more often.”  
  
“If it weren’t for Athos, we wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“I do wonder about that man. Why would he give up a place like this for the hassle of Paris?”  
  
“Maybe he just likes the hassle.”  
  
“You know something you’re not telling me.”  
  
“It is Athos’ private life, I wish not to discuss it without his permission.”  
  
Anne leaned down to kiss him again, smiling softly.  
  
“You’re such a good friend.”  
  
“I’m his brother, not his friend. We may have our differences but we’ll always be there for each other.”  
  
Anne smiled a little wider and shifted off the bed, pulling one of the robes she had bought with her on before moving to look out the window.  
  
“It’s so tranquil.”  
  
Aramis pulled his small clothes on before moving over to wrap his arms around Anne’s waist.  
  
“Welcome to paradise...”


End file.
